first love
by animewolf00
Summary: Hitomi a person i made and Riku fall in love but don't tell each other so its up to Sora and Kairi to make them tell each other


It was a sunny day, like always, here on Destiny Island. Hitomi was walking along the beautiful beach shore with her silver-haired friend, Riku. "Wow I'm bored", said Riku with a sigh. "I know whatcha mean. I mean, we wake up, go to school, and come back. What else can we do?" Hitomi replied. Hitomi and Riku have been friends since she came to the island, five years ago. Hitomi came on a boat with her mother, father, and her twin brother, Ryuuzaki. While out to sea, her family came across a huge storm that wiped out the family. She was the only survivor, who then fortunately drifted to Destiny Island. Riku was the one who saved her life. After this series of events, Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Hitomi have been inseparable. Especially Riku and Hitomi. It's like everywhere they went, they bumped into each other, forcing Riku and Hitomi to walk together, which was hard to do since Hitomi secretly always loved Riku, forcing her to get a pink shade on her cheeks. Riku never noticed because he thought her cheeks where always rosy pink. Walking together to school, they met up with Sora and Kairi. "Awww look at you two. Soo CUTE!!" Kairi said with a huge grin on her face. "Hehehe... looks like all the guys are gonna have some competition, huh Riku?" Sora joked. "Shut up!" Riku and Hitomi said in unison. "You like her! You like her!" Kairi taunted. "Oh come on it's not like you haven't seen us together." "Exactly! Every time we see you guys you're together! I swear I even saw you two holding hands!" Sora retorted. "Can we just get to school before we're late?" asked Hitomi with irritation. "Whatever you say, mumbles love birds" "HEY" Riku and Hitomi said in unison. Sora chuckled.

RRRIIINNNGGG!!! "Finally, school's over until Monday!" Exclaimed Sora. Friday afternoon Riku goes to Hitomi's house to hang out. "Oh hey Riku! What brings you here?" Hitomi said with a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Just wondering if you wanted to hang out today" Replied Riku. "Sure" Both walking to the mall, Sora spotted them and hurriedly called Kairi. "Kairi meet me at the mall entrance and don't let Riku or Hitomi see you" It looks like Sora has a plan. "So what are you in the mood to do?" Asked Riku. "Hmm I don't know" Replied Hitomi with a grin on her face. "What's with the smile?" Riku laughed. "I don't know, I guess I'm just happy to be hanging out with you" Said Hitomi blushing. Riku started blushing too. He finally realized the unnatural rosy cheeks. "Does she really like me?" Asked Riku silently to himself. "No, she can't, can she?" Still walking through the mall with that thought made him feel a little uneasy. Sora and Kairi were trying to get a way to finally get them to realize that they have to tell each other their true feelings. The day passed and those two finally conjured something up. "That was fun. Doing absolutely nothing all day at the mall." "Yea who doesn't like spending their day just roaming around a big building" "That's what I'm saying!" Riku said. Both gave way to a little laugh. They were on their way to go to Hitomi's house. "Well, here we are", greeting Riku inside. Five minutes later, Ding Dong! The doorbell obviously, but who could it possibly be? Hitomi went and answered the door. "Hey guys we were just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by", Sora said, trying to sound as normal as possible so they wont raise suspicion. Kairi sighed at the pathetic sight of Sora and his acting. "Mind if we stick around?" "Of course not. We were just about to pick a movie." Said Hitomi. Then, Sora jumped in."Well look no further! I just _happened_ to rent this scary movie with Kairi before we came here. What a coincidence, right?" At this point, if they didn't watch this one, there was no movie.

So they got the snacks, drinks, popped in the movie and killed the lights. Fifteen minutes already into the movie, it was they scariest thing the four teens have ever seen. Hitomi, not caring of what the others thought, went to Riku for comfort. Snuggling up in his chest, Riku felt surprised, but went with it and held her close. They went on like this for the entire movie, but right at the end, Kairi and Sora took a picture of the distracted snuggled teens and sent it to their friends via text. "That… was … the scariest movie… ever." Said Hitomi still in shock and cuddled. As for Riku, he didn't say a word as if in his own little world, never wanting these feelings to go away. Finally snapping back into reality, Riku concluded the movie night with "I got to get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Quickly getting up and heading for the door, Sora stopped him with the picture. "We knew you like each other, and now we have proof!" With that, Riku darted out of the door as if hoping that all memories would disappear of today, but the one with Hitomi would stay. Now everyone in their own home sleeping, Hitomi just thought of that wonderful experience of being so close to Riku. "If only it lasted a little bit longer", said the love struck Hitomi silently to herself. Meanwhile, the confused Riku started tossing and turning in his bed until he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and started pacing. "What am I gonna do? No one was supposed to know about this, and now the entire school will know." Said Riku to himself with an uneasy mind. He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wait until Monday and see what happens." He got back into bed and fell asleep. The next morning, now being Saturday, the four of them meted each other at the park. "Hello you two snuggle bunnies!!!!!!" said Kairi with much enthusiasm and a huge smile on her face. Riku and Hitomi, not saying anything, have Sora and Kairi one of their group death glares, even though Hitomi was only doing it so they don't think that she enjoyed it. "So I guess this is a bad time for jokes, huh?" asked Sora. While Hitomi looked down at the grass not saying anything, Riku began to talk. "How could you do that?!? I thought you were my friend!!!!" Riku yelled angrily. There was a short pause and no one said anything. "We did it to help you. Believe it or not, you can't hide your feelings. You felt like this before, and they just didn't walk out of your heart they're still there somewhere, but you're just too stubborn to admit it!!" Kairi said. She then let out a sigh. Riku had no idea what to say to this, because he knew that all of it was true. Then suddenly Hitomi started crying. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" Riku started to get worried. "I can't take it anymore! Look I don't care if you like me or not, but I have to tell you the truth. I just can't hold it in anymore!" With tears running down the side of her face, she looked straight into Riku's aquamarine eyes. He felt as if she was burning a hole right in the middle of his heart "Riku…. I love you!!!" Hitomi blurted out. Both Riku and Hitomi were in shock. They couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth. With those words coming across her lips, Hitomi started running back home. "Hitomi WAIT!!" Riku started running after her as if he was about to lose the biggest thing in his life. "WE DID IT!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed. Now both satisfied with what just happened they started hanging out and went to Sora's house. "Hitomi please stop!!!" Riku called out after her, she just wouldn't listen. Hitomi got home and ran into her room. Riku came running in after her and grabbed her by both arms and pulled her in close, just like the night of the movie. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" cried Hitomi with her eyes filled with tears. "Why on Earth are you sorry?" Asked Riku. "For everything! I should've never said that! Now you're gonna hate me!!!" "I can never hate you, I'm actually glad that you said that you love me…… because now, I can tell you that last night was the best night of my life. I never wanted that to end. I'm sorry for not telling you." Riku explained. Hitomi stopped crying. "Do you really mean that?" she asked. "Of course I mean that. I would never lie to you" Now both of them felt like the weight of the world has been lifted off their shoulders. For a couple of minutes the only things that they could do is look into each other's eyes and just think of each other. Then finally, Riku told Hitomi something that she's wanted to hear for a long time. "Hitomi, the truth is, I love you too." Hitomi's face lit up with those words. Riku held her close him and said, "Never leave me" " I promise, I will never leave you" Hitomi replied. They now stared into each other's eyes and leaned in for a promising kiss after proclaiming their love to each other. The rest of Saturday was gona and flew by Sunday with the tons of homework they all had. Monday morning all students went up to both of them asking if they are**finally** a couple. Both have a little laugh and looked into each other's eyes while holding hands with a happy reply of yes.


End file.
